


Bloodbath

by 1JettaPug, Gh0stFl0ra



Category: KISS (US Band), W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Feeding Kink, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, Multi, Stuffing, Vampire Politics, Vampire Turning, Vampires, babying, bat shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: When Blackie broke in, he just wanted to avoid going hungry. But now, that hunger is for blood.
Relationships: Eric Carr/Vinnie Vincent, Gene Simmons/Blackie Lawless, Paul Stanley/Vinnie Vincent (KISS)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. The Turn

His head ached.  
Something felt wrong. When he woke up, the only lights to greet him was the artificial glow of the open fridge he had been raiding. Cold air blew right in his face, but Blackie did not even blink. He should have been cold, but he did not even feel it.  
His neck ached.  
Shaky hands reached up to rub his neck, finding no indentations or blood. He felt like he should have at least found some blood. Something grabbing his hair and pulling was all he remembered before darkness overtook him. Perhaps the owner of the house was back and knocked him out? But where were they, then? And why had the cops not been called?  
This was an upscale home that he had been scoping out for a few days. People were always coming in, in the early morning and dropping off food and drinks. He was near homeless; starving to death to make his music career work, and he just wanted to slip in and take what he could. It would not hurt such an elite person if he just took some food to survive another week.  
As Blackie slowly sat up, he whined and shut the fridge door. It seemed too bright for him now. His memory was a little fuzzy, but eventually he froze when he ran his tongue across his top row of teeth, and found his canines were longer and sharper than before.  
"Wha... What...?" His throat felt dry. He smacked his chapped lips, looking around instinctively for something to drink. Water. He tried water.  
He stumbled to the sink and turned on the faucet. The water felt like sand entering his mouth, and he spat it out. He did not need water. He needed something else.  
Almost on cue, Blackie felt his stomach rumble. His first reaction was to head back to the fridge and make something to eat, but something in him told him he would need more than just a simple sandwich. A noise alerted him to someone behind him. As if they had been watching his every move since he woke. Blackie turned to look in the darkness, hoping to find the source.  
His legs wobbled as he stepped forward, holding his arms out to feel for anything. In the dim moonlight, Blackie could only see an outline of the kitchen table and chairs. Trembling hands traced the chairs as he walked, and he sniffed on instinct, smelling something coppery and fresh.  
Blood. His stomach growled, as he moved closer to the scent. When he felt the scent was strong enough, and his urges won over him, he attempted to bite down.  
Rational thought left his mind. All he wanted, needed, was this flesh suddenly beneath him. His jaw dropped and fangs flashed as he nosed along a neckline. Who it was did not matter to him. All that concerned him was his growling stomach, and it ached.  
A voice above him, above his mind, and well above his human instinct, told him it was okay. It told him to find an artery and bite down.  
He located one, and pierced through it, letting the coppery fluid drip into his mouth. His hunger wouldn't be satiated through that, however. He sucked more and more blood into his gullet, as his cheeks began to swell. He felt like he wouldn't be able to stop, the hunger was so intense.  
The voice kept telling him to drink, to eat, to feast until he was pleasantly stuffed. A whole body was worth its weight for him, it said.  
The words were heard, but they weren't understood fully by Blackie. He just curled around the body and kept suckling like a newborn. He had never felt a hunger this strong. He couldn't even tear himself away until the body was shriveled and completely dry.  
He gasped, letting a few drops fly out from his mouth. He stumbled around a bit more, crashing into a wall a few times. He was nearly blind in this house, and only going deeper into darkness. Another sound, he turned his head, tensing up.  
Someone was behind him.  
His trembling hand shot up and clawed at the space right behind him, but it didn't hit anyone. It just slashed through a wall. Blackie cried, holding his hand to his chest. It didn't hurt. It should have hurt. Why wasn't it bleeding and covered with splinters?  
He backed into a corner, breathing heavily. He couldn't see where he was anymore. No bits of moonlight stretched far enough to reach him and guide him from this dark hell.  
Thoughts of panic and escape began to rise in his mind, but a sound broke through his rational thoughts once more. A gurgle from his own growling stomach.  
Had he not drank enough? But, there was no more blood to be found. Did he go to hell? Because this seemed enough like it.  
Blackie sniffed again, desperately. There was something moving around near him. It smelled rich, like amber dry cedar, incense and ginger. There was an ageless quality to it, and an air of fresh sophistication. It also held a coppery tone to it, and Blackie found himself following the scent through the house.  
He whined when he bumped into something, but he resisted cursing to follow the direction of the blood. Further and further he went, feeling his way down some steps until he reached a coffin illuminated by soft candlelight.  
"Wh- Where did it go...?" He turned around, sniffing again, but he couldn't find it.  
He tried to open the coffin, assuming that would be the place the scent emerged. His stomach was howling, as he desperately clawed at the final resting place on an unknown person.  
Blackie snarled, confused why his hands were able to rip through a wall earlier but not this wood. He was hungry! He wanted more! He needed it right now!  
A finger tapped his neck, making him freeze. It happened so fast, he nearly forgot to breathe.  
"Stop trying to scratch my things, and I'll let you have this~" a deep voice said, and then there was a fat bag of blood dangling in front of Blackie's face.  
He eyed it anxiously, removing his hands from the coffin, and tried to snatch the blood bag. Whoever held it, placed it out of reach. He snarled again.  
"My, my, what a hungry fledgling you turned out to be~" There was a laugh, then Blackie felt himself being pinned down against the coffin. He whimpered, unable to move.  
"Pl- Please... let me go... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break in to steal jewelry or whatever. I just wanted something to eat..."  
"Relax, you'll get your fill."  
Blackie's eyes widened, then relaxed when a hand reached down and peeled back his shirt. It rubbed at his stomach in soothing motions.  
He hissed in mild pleasure, as the tension began to be broken up. As if the stranger truly had kind intent.  
"You poor thing... You came in here to steal out of desperation. I can't just let you go back out there and starve." The man chuckled, "Not a handsome man like you, anyway. You deserve my gift~"  
"Gi- Gift--!?" Blackie hardly understood anything he said.  
"You'll feel better about it after you drink this, baby~"  
The blood bag was opened, and a tube placed in it. The stranger placed it against Blackie's lips, instructing him to drink. He did so, gulping down the crimson liquid.  
The effects set in almost instantly. His eyes began to droop as he sucked, his body slowly relaxing all over. It may have been cold in its bag, but the blood felt like wonderful hot soup running down his throat on a winter morning. It had him smiling.  
The stranger poked his nose, gently, while he drank. "Look at you~ All cute and sweet with blood on your cheeks. And let's get rid of this old raggy shirt before you split the last seam."  
Blackie gulped down the last of the blood, and glanced towards the stranger. "I don't have anything else to wear", he spoke.  
"I will let you borrow some of my old things, don't you worry." The man chuckled, softly. His nails cut into Blackie's pants and stripped them from his skin. "Oh my, look at that~"  
Blackie glanced down to where he was pointing. Had his belly always been that round? It was no longer curving in from starvation, and he poked it to make sure it was his. It sloshed to the side, and the stranger cooed at the sight.  
Blackie was conflicted. The stranger wanted to provide clothes now? And had stripped him? He didn't know what to think at the moment, as his belly was being pet.  
"Lemme go... or feed me another bag," he whispered, faintly. A small part of his mind was screaming at him to run, but his entire felt so content to lay under the stranger and let his sloshy tummy be kneaded.  
"You don't know what's happening, do you?"  
"I... I'm eating blood... I don’t know who you are... I'm hungry.."  
"Call me Gene, Blackie," he said, reaching back to a mini fridge beside the coffin. He pulled out another heavy bag and jiggled it in front of the fledgling's face. "I'm your nurturer, your sire, your master~"  
"I- I'm-- Y- You're a vampire...!"  
"Indeed I am", Gene laughed, as Blackie trembled, from both the cold, and the realization of what he'd become. His lips trembled, his stomach growling again.  
"Don't pout, baby, eat," Gene insisted, pushing the blood bag closer to his face. "You need to feed quite a bit in your first few weeks. You'll go insane and starve, otherwise."  
I was already insane and starved enough to break into here, Blackie thought to himself. That sweet temptation was too much to ignore, though. That fat, swaying bag of blood called to him. It sang sweet tunes he could not resist, and it was just begging him to join the rest in his belly.  
He accepted it, as Gene placed the tube in it. It ran down his throat, while he sucked it down greedily. His tummy sloshed more, stretching to accommodate all the blood. He'd drank close to a gallon already, just adding more to his ballooning gut.  
"Who's a hungry lil' vampire~?" Gene asked, rubbing under his chin. Blackie whined, weakly smacking his arm. He was no child. He was a full grown man, wanting food and power. Although, the more Gene cooed over him, he could not deny he did not want the attention at least. It was nice and better than any treatment he'd received since arriving in California.  
Blackie continued to drink, gasping for air when the bag was finished. Blood spewed onto his neck and chest. He burped, allowing more blood to splatter on himself. "You're such a messy fledgling ~", Gene teased.  
Stuff it..." Blackie grumbled, too full to be teased. A whimper escape his lips when Gene lifted him up and pat his back, helping him belch out the rest of the gas. It felt humiliating, but it did help.  
"Time for a nap," Gene said, rubbing his head against Blackie's. "You need time to digest~"  
I don't want to sleep here..."  
"My coffin is large enough for the two of us, baby" he cooed. The coffin was flung open, and Gene entered, revealing a good amount of space for Blackie.  
"C'mere," he sighed, grabbing Blackie by the back of his neck. The younger man would deny squeaking in fright, but he did just that. He wriggled away from Gene, but moved back against him as the lid began to slide shut.  
"W- We'll run out of air!"  
"We don't need to breathe that much, don't worry." Gene laughed, pulling him close. "Now, let me take care of my new messy baby~"  
Blackie wanted to yank himself away, even moreso when Gene opened his mouth, revealing a long, serpentine tongue. He licked the blood off of his new baby, making little noises throughout.  
A giggle burst from his throat when Gene licked from his chest up to his ear. He couldn't help it, he was ticklish.  
"You're too cute~" Gene hummed, "I think I'll keep you~"  
Keep me? What am I, a goldfish from the carnival? Blackie pouted again, but it fade when Gene pecked a soft kiss against his cheek.  
"H- Hey, why'd you stop?" Blackie asked as Gene pulled his head back.  
"I've cleaned you all up, baby. It's time for your final snack of the night." Gene said, motioning to his own neck. "You get to relieve me of some... excess blood."  
Blackie gulped, and watched as Gene turned over, and exposed his neck. Blackie moved, and placed his mouth over Gene''s neck. He bit down, drinking cautiously.  
A soft sigh brushed by his ear while he drank. Gene seemed completely comfortable with having a pair of fangs in his neck. Blackie would have asked if he was allowed a limit, but the words died on his tongue before he had a chance to speak. The sweet crimson that flowed from Gene's neck filled his mouth with pure ecstasy. He fully collapsed against the older vampire taking in deep gulps. The taste was beyond anything that body and those bags had to offer. This flavor felt like it was stroking his own soul.  
He didn't know what time it was when he was yanked off, or when he fell asleep. But, he woke when the coffin lid began to move.  
"Nnnn... nuh.. no, five more minutes...."  
Sharp claws reached out for a blanket that was not there while he turned his head against the soft cushiony inside of the coffin. He kicked as a pair of strong hands grabbed his legs and lifted them, forcing on a pair of stretchy sweatpants.  
Blackie opened his eyes finally to see his master looking back down at him. He wagged a finger at him.  
"C'mon, you lazy fledgling, wake up."  
He groaned, rolling over to Gene. "What time is it?', he asked, still waking up. "Night", Gene replied.  
"Night...?" Blackie yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sniffed the air, and his stomach growled, already hungry thanks to the scent of cinnamon, coffee, and waffles making its merry way into wherever they were.   
Blackie turned over onto his back, yawning into his palm and smacking his lips a couple of times. This room... a bedroom, he supposed, was dimly lit. The light danced upon the plush carpet and cast a faint glow against the grey bedroom walls.  
The fledgling felt no urgency to get up and start on the night. All he wanted to do was curl back up and sleep, but Gene's glare made him rethink that.  
He let out a soft grunt as he rolled himself up in a sitting position. The marshmallow soft bedding beneath him let out a slight puff and squeak as he shifted his weight and resettled. He lowered his eyes, studying himself. Rich red, silk pajama bottoms covered his lower half, but Gene hadn't put a shirt on him. It was easy to see why, though. Blackie slapped a hand to his now rounded belly. Was he still bloated from the night before? Was this all somehow a strange fever dream?  
"You need to eat", Gene purred, running a hand through Blackie's hair. He seemed to be enthused about the situation his fledgling was in. The younger of the two was placed near Gene, and the older's arms wrapped around his stomach.  
"I... I don’t know what's happening..." Blackie swallowed, feeling a lump form in his throat. He felt thirsty again but also hungry. It felt so confusing the more he dwelled on it. Thankfully, Gene was there to kiss his belly above his navel and draw him out of his deep thoughts.  
"My servants made us breakfast~" he said, sliding his hands around his sides. "Does my fledgling want "Does my fledgling want some waffles~?"  
Blackie whined.  
"And some blood~?"  
He whined again, which drew Gene's attention again. "So hungry", he teased.  
Gene kissed at his neck, laving his tongue over where he had bitten him, when he suddenly growled. It was not aggressive, but it was an irritated sound as Blackie leapt at him and sunk his teeth into his neck.  
The older vampire hissed at such a sloppy technique. His dear fledgling needed some discipline; he was without his own years of practice. Gene let him feed anyway, letting him pig out and mouth at his neck as warm streams of blood dribbled down his cheeks. Blackie chugged down the first mouthful like he was starved, and after a few more heavy swallows, he dramatically slowed, struggling to hold himself up against his master. He sat back with his cheeks still bulging with blood and droplets falling down his chin.  
He was too cute to discipline in this state, like a puppy. Gene could only clean off the blood, and remind himself to teach the fledgling how to improve. The food was brought to them, under a cloche with a strange insignia.  
Normal food tasted better, richer than before. Blackie moaned, bending his neck from side to side as he chewed. Every flavor hit his tongue with a new power strike, getting his more excited for the next part of the meal.  
Gene teased him with a few cube shaped treats he had never seen before. They tasted amazing, though, and he craved them most of all.  
"You like the cubed blood, don't you~?"  
Blackie nodded intently, eager to have more. Gene fed him another, before allowing the younger one to lay across his lap. He stroked his hair, fluffing his fledgling's bangs. Blackie snuggled up against him.  
"Embracing your lil' inner demon is fun, isn't it~?" Gene asked, brushing his bangs up to see his beautiful blue eyes. They reminded him so much of the ocean on a clear day.  
Blackie gave him a shrug.  
None of this had been in his plan for fame and fortune. If hanging with a vampire and being one kept him off the streets, through, he was fine with that. Gene definitely seemed like he would keep him well fed.  
The two cuddled together for an hour or so, the heat the older vampire exerted becoming too intense for Blackie at one point. He yanked himself away, hoping to escape from it. The older frowned at this, trying to bring him back in for one. "I'm too warm, aren't I?", he teased.  
"Just a bit.." Blackie whined, softly as Gene tucked him under his chin and snuggled him. He tried to wriggle out, but Gene had a death grip on him. "Geneeeeee... You're so hot."  
"Well, I've always considered myself an attractive man." He laughed, then pinched Blackie's belly. "Relax, you'll need some body heat for when we go out for a meal."  
Blackie perked up at that. "Going out? For what?"  
"You don't think I'd let you live off blood bags forever, would you?", The older vampire tapped the younger on the nose. Blackie attempted to shrug, but the death grip prevented him from doing so. "Well, I won't", Gene spoke, "You need a proper meal soon".  
An involuntary shiver ran down Blackie's spine as Gene whispered right in his ear. He bit his lip carefully, thinking about how those words shouldn't be exciting him like that. The idea of power, the ability to properly feed himself, though, were too tempting.  
Blackie hardly noticed as he rocked his hips back against Gene's big belly. His mind was too filled with ideas of stuffing himself huge and gaining power.


	2. This Party's Dead

  
"Wait for it... have some self control..."  
Blackie swallowed the ball of saliva that had begun developing inside his mouth. He could feel a familiar thumping inside of his chest and in his ears, though he knew it was not his heart. It was the anticipation. He decided he loved this part, without a doubt. The seconds before he could burrow his teeth into the bloodstream, piercing through the skin. Those seconds seemed like were some of the most thrilling for him. Gene brushed his hands over his loose button-up, trying to make him appear somewhat put together before he tackled the pastry store owner. They had been perfect prey tonight. They were just walking into work to begin kneading the dough for today's fresh bread. Too bad they would never make it to the door, though.

Blackie spread his jaws wide open and his upper-fangs popped. He whined as the man was only a block away from his destination.  
"Alright... alright, go get him~" Gene chuckled, sending him off. He watched with a careful eye as Blackie kept to the shadows before appearing in the alleyway next to the man. He looked like he had done this before with the way he instantly clamped a hand over his victim's mouth. From there, Gene let him do what he wanted. Dipping his teeth through the flesh of the thick neck, Blackie began to suckle away at the man's internal fluids.

"Mm... mmm... mmmph!" The muffled cries went unheard by anyone but his attacker.  
Blackie had expected the blood to be rich, but not this rich. It was so filling, practically solid, but there was also a hint of sweetness.   
The fledgling squeezed his blue eyes shut. Some kind of hot throbbing... it was... it was rising up from deep inside of him. It made him hot and it made him squirm. He squeezed his inner-thighs together and gently began to grind them so that it would stimulate his crotch. So this was what blood from a fearful person's blood was like? This was nothing short of addictive. He couldn't bear the slightest thought of letting so much as a single drop of blood go by missed.

It took an unknown amount of time before Blackie found some lasting vestige of willpower inside and pried himself off of the fatty. The baker had been rolled out on the ground and flattened, completely free of any blood. Blackie, on the other hand, had never felt quite so alive.  
He looked down at himself and at his own stomach. Like a tick after filling itself off of its victim. Blackie's abdomen had become distended and round.

  
It was packed full of blood. He reached down. His fingertips brushed themselves over the surface of his swollen stomach, and all he had to do was push in the slightest bit and he could literally feel the great amount of blood sloshing around inside. His curiosity continuing to get the better of him, he tried to push down on his stomach as hard as he could. What he got for himself was a aching pain in his poor tummy's pit and a burp the likes of which he did not release often. It was the wet kind of belch, a noisy kind too, and it put the taste of that fatty's blood in his mouth all over again. Blackie moaned. He took a few steps back from his prey, stumbling back into Gene’s arms.

Gene began to stroke his fledgling's stomach, he'd given it enough energy to drain a man. Not to mention, on his first hunt. "Well done, " he purred lowly.

Blackie blinked slowly, holding back a moan as Gene rubbed him. His hands were so soothing and touching right where he needed them. "Keep going..."  
"I will, I will," he murmured, gently guiding him to a bus stop bench. "But you know we'll have to make another stop for me. Master has to eat, too~"

Blackie nodded, head slowly falling against Gene's shoulder. The older vampire moved a hand to his fledgling's hair, gently stroking it. "Such a good little hunter", he praised.

Blackie belched against his jacket, and Gene laughed, shaking his head. He could still taste that man's blood on his tongue. It was tempting, too tempting for him to bite his master right now. It would just be a treat, a nibble for his own pleasure.  
Blackie cried as Gene pulled away from him, though. A rather sparkly dame was walking the street at this hour, and she had caught Gene's eye.

Blackie scowled at the way he pulled off, eyeing the two cautiously. Gene began to sweet talk, commenting on how her eyes looked. She giggled, complimenting him in return.

The urge to hiss rose in his throat. He had been abandoned by his master, forced to rub his own swollen stomach, while he made out with some prostitute. He didn't even understand how Gene could stand there not just biting down on her neck already. She was perfect, standing in the dark shadows were no one would see her.  
A small flash of green caught Blackie's eyes, and he felt his head tilt. Gene was paying her for a sip. Just a sip?

She lifted her hair away from her neck, allowing him to bite down at a vein. She winced at the pain initially, while Blackie continued to scowl. Was he less important than a prostitute to him?

Grabby hands wrapped around her backside and squeezed, forcing out a moan from her before Gene pulled back. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking off. The vampire wiped his lips, savoring her saunter off and her warm blood on his tongue.  
"Geeene!" Blackie shouted from the other side of the road. "Gene, you left me here alone!"  
The older vampire rolled his eyes. He had left his poor fledgling for five minutes.

He returned to the bench, Blackie curling into him. Gene rubbed the younger's stomach. "Needy, aren't we?", he asked.

"Mmhmm," Blackie whined, rolling his face into Gene’s chest. He didn't want to be left alone, even if his master did tease him with a few pinches to his sides. "You smell like cheap perfume now..."  
"It'll wear off. Of course, yours will cover it the more you try and roll into my lap." He said, "You'll have to digest some before I let you flop around, though."

Blackie pouted, but continued to nuzzle against the older vampire. He probably looked ridiculous to passerby, but he wasn't particularly concerned with that at the moment. The two cuddled up against each other, the pressure in Blackie's tummy fading.

"My poor stuffed baby... Are you still hungry?" Gene asked, patting his protégé's belly as it softened. "You need some more stuffing?"  
"I need music and some alone time with my trusty right hand, if you know what I mean..."  
Gene gave him an amused look. He would be affectionate if it meant food and rubs, it seemed. He wondered how long that would take to break.  
"You can still stick around to watch if you--" Blackie's voice was completely muffled by a thick finger, cut and dripping with blood, being forced into his mouth. The young vampire latched on instantly, suckling and pulling the hand flush against his face. He hardly noticed his belly protruding back enough to peak out from under his baggy shirt, straining the buttons.

Gene's blood seemed to satiate him. He whimpered at the taste, and when it was pulled away. Blackie's stomach was tight against his shirt, the buttons struggling to hold on. Gene ran a finger down the side of the engorged organ.

"You've fed a lot within your first twenty-four hours... How do you feel?"  
"Mmhm, bloated... hungry... powerful?" Blackie did feel a rush of energy building in his arms and legs, and even his eyesight was improving in the growing darkness. "More?" He grabbed Gene's hand, but whined when his master tugged it back.

"No more right now. We're going home." He said, helping Blackie walk beside him. "We have a friend coming to meet me, and I'm sure they'll just love to see you~"  
Blackie groaned. He just wanted more, was that too much to ask? But, with what he received, maybe that was good enough for tonight. The two wandered back into the home, seating themselves in anticipation for the guest.

The fine leather under his hands had Blackie itching to scratch it. His nails were so long now, and they badly needed a trim.  
"Don't try it," Gene warned him. Those stretching claws had been right in his sights ever since Blackie took them off his belly. "I'd like to keep some nice things."

"What do you suggest I do, bite them?" Blackie whined.  
"I suggest you keep your hands busy elsewhere," his master said, shoving over a plate of cinnamon rolls. "The servants made these while we were gone."  
The younger one took a pastry, chewing while Gene checked the time. The guest should have been there right around-there was a knock at the door. A servant was called over to answer it. In the darkness, the guest stood, wearing a cloak and boots.

"Fancy tonight, aren’t we?"  
"Can't handle it, Gene?" The man said, dramatically throwing his cloak over the back of his chair as he sat down.  
Blackie gave the man a solid look over. His suit looked painted on and hardly crinkled as he sat down, crossing his legs. Purple eyes and a wild mop of black curls caught his attention, but it soon broke. Gene's hand slammed down on his knee, making him whimper and return to sliding a glazed roll into his mouth.  
"Paul, why don’t you say hello to my new--"  
"Boy toy?"  
"If you want to phrase it like that", Gene stiffened, as Blackie took another cinnamon roll. He didn't look at Paul too much, eating took that focus, until Gene gestured him over to talk.

"Mhm, what?" He grumbled as he was slid over closer to Gene. "I don't wanna talk..."  
"You live here, you eat my food, you talk to my friends." Gene nudged him, "Be nice, and I can see about getting you a few guitars."  
Blackie's ears rose at the offer. That he could work with.  
"Hey... uh, Paul."  
"Very eloquent pick, Gene."  
"He's still going through the first stage, give him a minute."  
"I broke in here and busted up the house.. That's kind of it.. Gene's been nice enough not to kill me."

"I assume he was trying to steal something", Paul raised an eyebrow. Blackie coughed, Paul seemed to have a laser like vision, as if he knew his intent. "I was starving, I-I thought I would get some food from here". The guest stared silently at Gene, as if to say, "I question your judgement sometimes".

"What...?"  
"Gene, there is a proper process to getting a fledgling--"  
"And why do that when I had the perfect one break into my house?" He smirked, then brushed his hand against Blackie's cheek. "I mean, don't you sense it? He's got the perfect attitude for it."  
"If that's what you want to call it, sure."

"Paul, don't be mad. You can get one, too--"  
"That's why I came over tonight. I wish to inform you I found one- through the proper channels- and he's resting at home. Poor thing was dragging his guitar around L.A., and now he's mine."  
"Does he come with a name?"

"Vincent."  
'Well, that's good for you. ", he paused, "You will let him drink, won't you?". Paul rolled his eyes. "Gene, some of us prefer to stay deceptively delicate. ".

"But he'll be starving..." Gene huffed, pulling Blackie even closer to him. "Look at this starving baby, Paul. I could never let him wither away."

"Gene, stop being a fool. I let him drink from me, and I've given him fresh and bagged meals. He's wonderfully lithe, and I adore his small self." Paul sounded very soft as he spoke about him. "He's adorable~"  
"Then why didn't you bring him along?"

"Because he has other matters to attend to. I've arranged a meeting for the clan, I entrust him with maintaining civility. As well as some entertainment. ", the purple eyed man glanced at his nails, slowly watching as they extended outward.

"You've given him duties already? How long have you had him?"  
"Oh, about three days. He can't lay curled up in his coffin all day strumming that guitar of his. He does need to contribute, Gene."  
"But entertainment?"  
"Nothing too risky, believe me. This will be a regular event." Paul said, paying another glance to Blackie as he reached for the plate beside his thighs. "Does he need to do that when I'm here?"

Gene glared at Paul, "He's hungry, so he'll eat." The thinner vampire grimaced, "Frankly, the concept is discomforting to me". Blackie shrank away from the plate, turning to focus on Paul once more.

"Maybe you should bring over Vincent next time so we can talk.. Bet he'd be better to help me adjust than you, you prick. Maybe I could even offer him some snacks so he wouldn't be starving."  
"What did you--" Paul was cut off by Gene standing up and ushering Blackie to the kitchen. "Gene!"  
"Shut it. He's going in the other room." The older vampire sighed, shooing him. "Sorry, Paul, he's still adjusting."

Paul raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Quite a mouth on that one". Gene ran a hand through his scalp, "When's this clan meeting happening?", he asked. "Four days from now. My home, at midnight", the purple eyed one replied.

"I'll get him ready,"  
"Bring a muzzle, then." Paul said with a firm nod. "I don't want him to corrupt the other apprentices that he'll run into."  
"Yours and...?"

"Peter got a cute blonde, Eric, last week. He's already a tiny bit chubby, so I don't suggest Blackie pass on any of your teaching methods..."  
Gene grimaced, but agreed. "Is there anything else we need to discuss tonight?", Blackie peeped out from the kitchen, as Paul crossed his legs again. The flagrant way he spoke, the insulting tone, it infuriated him.

"Your own... appetite."  
"An untouchable topic," Gene waved, sending him a quick glare. "The topic has been off the table, after all, for fifty years. Why bring it up?"  
"You know why--"  
"Keep your dietician plans to yourself. I'm quite content. Territory is a much more interesting topic."  
Blackie rolled his eyes at them, turning back into the kitchen. He sniffed around, his nose leading him to a special mini fridge.

"Blood cookies..." he whispered, drool pooling in his mouth.  
He grabbed a few, trying one. The taste was incredible, he noted. Once the first one was gone, he couldn't help but eat another, and another. "As you wish", Paul folded his hands, "what are your plans for territory?"

"Let's kick Ace out of California and send him back to New York." Gene sighed, leaning back and folding his hands. "I've had enough of him."

"Enough of his concoctions nearly poisoning us at parties because he throws in tainted blood?"  
"Yes, exactly that. Blood from druggies and drunks is ridiculous. It makes us feel like they do, and I refuse to keep Ace around until he learns from his error."

Paul nodded. He could easily agree to that. "So, you want his territory?"

"We could split it."

"And cut Peter out of the deal?" Paul smirked, then extended his hand. "You have a deal.

  
Gene shook it, before Paul glanced at the painting on the wall. A grandiose self portrait. "Gene, explain", he gestured a hand towards it. "I had the money". "Mirrors aren't backed with silver anymore, you can get one now".

"But a portrait symbolizes wealth and power." He said, waving his hand in a circle as he spoke. "And that artist tasted delicious after he finished."

"Of course... Update your house some before the next event. We have mirrors and actual entertainment systems now, Gene. Your kitchen is not the only room worth upgrading."

A plate hit the kitchen floor, and Paul and Gene's ears twitched. Gene rose and cooed in the doorway, looking down at his bloated baby.Paul smacked his forehead, as Gene tended to Blackie. "You had the blood cookies didn't you?", the older vampire purred. Blackie nodded, crumbs decorating his cheeks.

Gene's thumb brushed over Blackie's lip and made it wobble back and forth until the fledgling opened up and sucked the digit in. Weak sucking motions followed as Gene cooed over him and lifted his bloated body up. Blackie groaned, then relaxed as a button pinged off his shirt.  
"Argh, Gene..." Paul held the button up in his fingers after it bounced from his forehead. "Look at him!"

"He's my baby, leave him be."  
"The pet store should sell a muzzle big enough for him", he tossed the button back, grabbing his cloak, "Remember the deal, Gene", Paul glared, before his body was transformed into a bat, flying out of a cracked open window.

Blackie's eyes snapped wide open at the trick. He looked to Gene, jaw dropped. "We can do that?"  
"With enough practice and power under our belts, yes. Flying takes a lot of energy out of me, though, so taking a cab or being driven somewhere is much more convenient." Gene said, then carried him downstairs. He plopped down in the coffin with his new fledgling and kissed his lips.  
Blackie whined, softly, shutting his eyes.

"Awww... You're not used to the affection~"  
Blackie's eyes struggled to stay open, even though it was still dark out. They closed, as the lid shut on the two of them. He cuddled into Gene, the world of dreams welcoming him. The comments Paul made still stung.

Four days flashed by rather quickly. Gene hardly had time to tell Blackie that they were expected at Paul's party. All he had time to do was get him fit for a suit.  
Blackie whined in the car as they were driven over. He did not want to listen to boring speeches and be wearing a suit where he had to undo the top button because his snack made his soft belly push against it.

"Just don't blow up, and you'll be fine," Gene kissed his cheek. "And you'll impress me~"  
"I'd rather stay home and eat from a bag..." Blackie grumbled.  
"There will be plenty of food here... and you'll get to hang around vampires your own age."

He rolled his eyes at that, but kept quiet. The party was just beginning when they entered, filled with the members, fledglings, and several nude or barely covered women. Paul was talking to Vincent when Gene and Blackie entered.  
"Look at you," Paul motioned to the pair. He wrapped an arm around his own short fledgling, making him squeak as they turned. "You wash up nicely."

"The servants held him down and lathered him up," Gene laughed, "You should have seen the bloodbath~"  
Blackie huffed, ignoring them as he glanced at the stick in front of him. Paul preferred them effeminate, it seemed. This one even had his lips painted and long hair slicked back. He looked pale, though, and hungry.

"I wanna eat something..." Blackie nudged Gene.  
"There's a blood vat on that table", he informed, pointing to the glass bowl filled with crimson fluid. Blackie eyed it anxiously, as Paul began to talk about Vincent.  
"Look at him, Gene," Paul smoothed down Vincent's shirt and pat his chest. "Peak lithe, Italian delight~ And his fangs- Vinnie, open."  
Vincent looked to the side as he opened his lips. Paul poked at his gums, presenting long, thin fangs.  
"Look at how sharp these are~"  
"Mhmm, Blackie's are thicker."  
"Sometimes, sharper is better, especially when you don't need to drain a person", Paul argued, tapping Vincent's nose, before holding out a finger. "Bite", he instructed. Vincent complied. They were like needles, getting two small, precise holes.

Vincent shut his eyes, melting against him. Blackie licked his lips at the sight. Paul looked sweet, like a delicate Turkish delight. It was tempting to bite at him, but Gene gave him a glare.

"You want a bite, baby?" He nudged him.  
"A nibble... then a buffet." Blackie smiled at him and motioned to the blood vat.

Gene let Blackie drink from him, Paul frowning at the lack of care put in. Thankfully, he only had a small amount, before heading to the vat on the table. Vincent withdrew, Paul commenting on how little he took. "How does he not starve?", Gene questioned.

"Frequent small feedings throughout the day, Gene." Paul said, patting Vinnie's stomach. "Helps him keep from fattening up too quick. Here, Vinnie..."  
"Yes...?" His voice was deeper than Gene expected.  
"Go keep Blackie entertained... and from eating all the snacks." Paul said, patting his ass and sending him over. "Gene, let's go greet our brothers."

The older vampire agreed, as they met up with Ace and Peter. The two had been laughing at something Gene and Paul weren't aware of, pointing in the direction of a woman near the vat. Paul cleared his throat, allowing the two to turn and face them.  
"Brothers." He raised a glass to them. "Glad to see you both here."

"Same, Paulie. Hell of a shindig," Ace cackled, leaning against Peter. "Quality blood tonight. But good thing I drained a nice guy outside the pub. A good buzz will keep me awake through your talks!"  
"Mhm, sure... Peter? Where's your new kitten?"  
"Talking to some broad over by the vat", he waved a hand to the blond, who was awkwardly trying to flirt with one of the naked women. Peter shrugged, "Poor thing's gonna get rejected". Ace cackled, blood spitting from his fangs.

He's trying his hypnosis out, and so far..." Peter gave a weak shrug. "Let's just say he's not at my own level yet."  
"No bragging, Petey. He's trying his best." Ace giggled, pushing against his pal. His cackles rose as he accidentally dripped his drink against his shirt. "Whoopsie,"  
"Mhm... Ace, you're drunk."  
"No, I'm handsome~" he smirked, "I heard you two got new sluts. Where are they at?"

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that, Ace," Paul groaned, before Gene pointed them to the two. Blackie was drinking a glass of blood, as Vincent looked on. The thinner fledgling seemed, disappointed almost.

"Mmhmmmm... fucking scrumptious..." Blackie licked his lips, swiping up any stray drops. Vincent's stomach caught his ear as he went back for a refill. "Hey, you should have some."  
"Oh, I co- couldn't... Paul would be very disappointed in me." Vinnie said, casting his eyes down.  
"Screw that, man. Eat. There's food all around."  
"But Paul would scold me."

"But not if we take these drinks to the kitchen, I bet. They wouldn't see us in there."  
Vincent glanced around the room, checking for Paul. He was occupied talking to the other clan members, but at an angle where he could easily spot the two of them. "C'mon", Blackie nudged the other fledgling.

"I don't know..." Vincent muttered, rubbing his arms. "I've just been turned... I can't be acting up so early."

"Give in, Vin. May as well when we're gonna live forever now."

"You're so accepting of this shit..." Vincent said, letting Blackie gently lead him back to the kitchen. All the servers were out with the guests, leaving all the excess on the table and in the fridge.  
The two entered, Blackie heading straight for the fridge. Inside were a few trays of party snacks, protein shakes, coconut water, and a stray container of strawberries. The freezer, on the other hand, held several blood bags. Many of them had been closed back up, as if they weren't meant to be drank all at once.

"What the hell..?" Blackie pulled put a bag that wasn't frozen yet. It sloshed in his hand, still faintly warm and probably opened up solely for the party. "Who the hell becomes a vampire and doesn't embrace the hedonistic nature of it all?"

"Indulging too much can lead to ruin..." Vincent said, repeating just what Paul had told him.  
"Okay, but you're starving. We're letting you eat and indulge in something other than starving."  
"While I can respect your master for seniority, I cannot respect his teaching methods. You will hurt yourself through overindulgence", Vincent argued. Blackie rolled his eyes, and forced open the thinner fledgling's mouth, revealing the needle like fangs. Vincent tried to scream for help, as Blackie set the bag in between his teeth.

Vincent's eyes fluttered as his teeth sunk into the bag. His instincts didn't even hesitate; he sucked at the bag, making a sloppy mess of himself as streams of red ran down his chin. An orgasmic groan filled the air as he leaned back against the counter-top and raised his hands, forcing more blood into his mouth.  
He could not get enough.

Blackie reached back into the fridge and pulled out a second bag with a smirk. "Hungry~?"  
Vincent nodded intently, Blackie yanking another one from the freezer. "He's got a way to unfreeze these, right?", "Ban marie", Vincent answered. Blackie looked confused. "Boil some water, and put a bowl on top of the pot. Then the blood bag. ", Just as he said this, Paul entered the room.  
Vincent!!" Paul snarled, pulling him away from Blackie. "You've got blood all over your face, my pretty boy... You've been pigging out!"I- It was just one bag...!" Vin cried as Paul furiously wiped his cheeks clean. "Paul, please--"

"Silence! Get out here with me and look presentable! And you!" Paul pointed a finger at Blackie. "Put my bags up and get out of my kitchen!"

Blackie squinted at him and sadly glanced at Vincent as he was hauled out. "...Fuck, I have to pass snacks to him. I can't let the poor fucker starve."  
The smaller fledgling was instructed to wash the blood off his face, as well as reapply his makeup. Blackie returned to the party, angered. Peter was waving over to Eric, making another attempt to hypnotize a woman. Gene spotted Blackie, and motioned him over to his table.

"Babycakes~" He purred as Blackie sat down next to him. "Mhm, what's that pout for?"  
"Paul got mad that I fed Vinnie."

"Mm, I figured... He looked rather steamed... We can probably help the poor dear out in a minute. He'll be sat near us while Paul goes and speaks with the representatives of the British clans." Gene said, smiling at the blonde bouncing over to them. "And hello, you must be Eric."  
"Hey! Yes, I'm Eric, and I'm Peter’s." He said much like a ten-year-old who rehearsed a line their parents told them.

"Kitten, sit down." Peter pulled at him, making him sit down between him and Gene. "Eat some blood cubes."

The blond agreed, popping one in his mouth. He beamed up at Blackie, unaware of who he was. "You're Gene's, right?", he popped another one in. Blackie nodded, as Paul walked out with Vincent, who looked utterly terrified. "I have to talk with Siouxie and Robert, you stay close, got it?", he hissed.

"Yessir..." he murmured, staying close to Paul’s table. He watched as his master went in the other room, keeping himself positioned perfectly to watch him.  
"Hiya, I'm Eric, and you're...?"

"Vincent..." he sighed, poking at his empty plate. "I'm Paul's baby."  
"His baby and yet not spoiled..." Blackie spat, and Gene tsked. His master slide a plate of blood cubes across the table and subtly moved a bit to help block Paul’s view.  
"I... I shouldn't..."

"Blood cubes won't ruin makeup." Gene told him.  
"It's not that. Indulgence leads to ruin", he spoke quietly. Gene smacked his forehead. "He's going to kill you with that mantra." "It helps. "  
"It helps? Peter, chime in with me, would you?" Gene smacked the table to get the shorter vampire's attention.

"Oh, what? Indulging? Fuck. I do it from time to time, but we have such fast metabolisms that it's so easy to work anything off, Vin. Gene, here, could go from a butterball to thin as a rail in like... a week, if he really worked at it."

"Really...?"

"Yes," Gene stressed, "But Paul’s rather... particular about how he's seen. But you can hide it well, I'm sure."  
Vincent winced, before gingerly taking a cube, and placing it in his mouth. He smiled, chewing it with some enthusiasm. Blackie just felt pity for him, how badly was he starved before?

"At least he's having fun now, baby." Gene pat Blackie's thigh. The younger vampire nodded. He had to admit he loved watching Vinnie eat. He was polite and did not refuse a second helping. He ate fast and heartily but took his time to appreciate the taste and texture that the cooks had spent so long perfecting. Seeing him take plateful after plateful without prompting was wonderfully satisfying.

As was the small belly he could see starting to round out under Vinnie’s pressed shirt. It was nothing yet, barely a bump that can happen to anyone after a big meal. But Vincent was showing no sign of slowing down yet, and both Blackie and Gene knew it was only a matter of time before he was sporting a beautifully full, round belly.

Vincent was rapacious, as if being barely allowed to drink was a bad idea. He took a breath, and his face fell when he noticed the tummy bulge. Quickly, he rushed off, as if trying to avoid being caught. "Poor guy", Eric took a blood cube from the plate.

"I'll go... check up on him." Blackie sighed, feeling Gene's eyes on him. "I wanted to help, so it's my job."  
"Good on you, sweet-pea." Gene pat his ass as he pasted by.

Blackie wandered around the house, a plate of cookies in hand as he looked for his new friend. He stopped at one of the bathrooms and opened it up, hearing soft sniffles. Vinnie was sitting on the rim of a tub, rubbing at his belly as it sat between his unbuttoned shirt.

"I... I'm in so much trouble..." he murmured, letting his hands shake and prod his pouch.  
"Vincent, I know this hurts. I can't imagine what Paul did, but, it can't be good for you". He set the plate down. Vincent whimpered, jabbing at the pouch as if it was a pest. "I wish he wasn't so forceful sometimes", he admitted. Blackie rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, it can't last forever. You'll become your own vampire soon." Blackie said, nudging his hand against Vinnie's. "Then you don't have to listen to anyone."

"True... but damn that day can't come soon enough..." Vinnie sighed, softly. "I miss being able to just have a lot of regular human pasta. I miss breadsticks a lot. My metabolism was always quick, and I've always been thin, but I do not want to hate this new set of rules and science..."

"How much we burn off depends on what we do, like Peter said." Blackie shrugged, sneakily lifting a cookie up to Vinnie's mouth. "It can all go away the next week or so... if it's just a small indulgence~"  
Vincent sighed, but declined the treat. There was a knock on the door, from someone with a voice neither recognized.

Blackie opened it, revealing a short servant with fluffy hair. "Oh, sorry", he began, but was dragged inside, and the door closed. The servant tried to free himself from Blackie's grip, as Vincent anxiously cut his finger, forcing it to drip blood in the servant's mouth. After a few drops were forced in his mouth, the servant fell unconscious, his mouth opening, as fangs grew in.

A moment of silence passed between the two vampires. Blackie held his breath while Vinnie panted and backed up against the sink. The servant kicked his leg out weakly in his unconscious state and moaned.

"Blackie... What have we... what have I done?"

"You freed yourself from being a fledgling... Jeez. Guess we had the same idea, huh?"

"Oh.. God... Paul's going to murder me! I've done this at his own party!"

"Calm down, calm down," Blackie swallowed, feeling a heat rise up on his neck. This blame fell on him, too. "Here!" He stuffed a cookie into Vinnie’s mouth. "Don't panic! Breathe. Breathe and focus on these while I prop the poor guy up..."

Vinnie hyperventilated, throwing up in the sink, while Blackie helped the servant up. He groaned, eyes opening. "Weird", he shook his head, before shakily standing up, and exiting the bathroom. Outside, Paul was finishing up the conversation, when the servant returned to the room.  
A new scent about the fluffy haired man filled his senses. Not just his was affected, though; everyone began to hiss and sniff around him.

"What's wrong with him?

"He wasn't this way an hour ago..."

"Good lord, he's been turned and unclaimed!"  
Gene rubbed the back of his neck. He had a bad feeling about this already. "Peter... I'm going to check on that guy."  
"The one everyone is glaring at?"  
"Yeah, him."  
The servant looked around, nervous at why people were staring. He absentmindedly ran his tongue against his canines, to realize, he'd been turned. Gene caught up with him, and asked for his name. "Paul, but people call me Eric".

"Well, Eric... You're going to come with me for now, and, uh, hold still..." Gene said before rubbing his face against his neck. It would stop everyone from growling at him for now, and it told him exactly who he had been with before.

"Wh- What's happening...?" He cried, softly.

"Nothing. Nothing bad. You're just going to have to hold on and follow me. Take me back to where you were a minute ago... and quickly, because I don't want to explain this to Paul right now."  
"I was in the bathroom, when this guy held me down, and my boss's fledgling cut himself. It tasted gross. " he whispered. Gene's eyes looked like they would pop. "Holy hell".

He held Eric even closer, making him cry and squirm. His head hurt enough, he didn't need this older vampire hugging him and shaking him about.

"Eric... Keep quite. Don't worry. I'll take care if this." Gene said, guiding him back into Paul’s house. The older vampire stopped for a split second when he heard Paul’s voice filling the background with growls and shouts. "That's not good..."

In a few short hours, Vinnie had been corrupted enough to do such a vile act for a fledgling. How had it come to this? Was being Paul’s apprentice that awful?

Paul stormed past the two of them, starting to shout. "Whoever fucking did this is going to have to pay. Harshly!", he snarled, spitting. In the bathroom, Vinnie was crying, spitting up blood. Blackie tried to console him, to little avail. Eric shuddered.

"Vinnie... Vinnie, please..." Blackie pat his back. "Don't keep spitting and throwing up... It's not helping--"  
"I'm sick to my stomach, Blackie... I just cursed another poor man with this- this curse!"  
A curse. Spoken with such venom that it had Blackie turn his eyes to the ground. He was spun around into Gene’s chest and melted into him. He had had such a loving sire from the start, so he couldn't comprehend the curse aspect as Vinnie ranted on.

Eric peered through, noticing the one who turned him, laying near a puddle of blood. His bloat had gone down, but he looked wretched. The clicking of platform boots made Vinnie's heart sink.  
"Keep him away... I can't let him see me like this..." Vinnie cried, curling up.  
Gene sighed, throwing Eric to him and glaring at Blackie. "Baby, I love you so much already, but you've gone and started such a shit-show for me."  
"Me? No, it--"

"Take responsibility for this!" Gene hissed, motioning over to the pathetic young vampires on the floor. "Help them. ...I have to talk to Paul... and if I have to give up land for this, I will suck the blood out of that boy and leave his dusty corpse for the vacuum."

Blackie swallowed, watching as Gene left and was instantly greeted with heavy yells.   
He turned to Vinnie and Eric and knelt down beside them. Eric was trying desperately to snuggle into Vinnie on instinct, but the older vampire shoved him away.

"You turned me, I have to do something", he insisted. Vinnie cried more, heaving up even more blood. He started to shake, rage filled. "Sir-", Eric started, before Vinnie's fangs leered to his neck. Blackie sprang to separate them, yanking Eric to his side, and opening up the cabinets for towels.  
The short man beneath him howled in pain, clutching his neck and writhing around as Blackie tried to press towels against him. Vinnie shivered, watching with golden eyes as Eric flashed his fangs and hissed. He slouched against Blackie, holding his stomach.  
"What have I done...?"


	3. Cruel Master

Eric's head fell unceremoniously into Vinnie's lap, tossing down the empty blood bag he had drunk just a moment ago. The older vampire had been sitting on the sofa, minding his own business, when his turned acquaintance flopped down across him, curling up into himself.  
"Eric..."  
"I need to be near you," Eric said, curt, confirming. His eyes were closed, large hands pressed together before his lips. When it became clear that his explanation wasn't going to go any further than that, Vinnie sighed and shifted in his seat.  
"I was already sitting here."  
"Just let him be near you." Blackie said, suckling blood out of his own bag on the other sofa.  
Vinnie exhaled shortly through his nose. "If you'll just scoot over for a moment," he offered, "I can get up. We've got chairs."  
Silence.  
He shook his head and tried to continue reading the rest of his book with Eric's sudden presence. The younger vampire tried shifting to a couple of different positions, but none seemed to work quite the way he wanted them to. "Be still," Vinnie groused. He didn't know what to do. He was still in his pajamas. Had he been wearing proper trousers or jeans, the pressure of Eric's thick curls on his crotch may not have been quite so obvious. As it was, he felt it quite acutely through the thin fabric, and he wasn't entirely sure what bothered him more: the fact that he could feel it or the fact that he wasn't exactly put off.  
Blackie snickered at the scene. It must have been a while since he'd had a date.

Vinnie scowled at Blackie, as Eric gazed up at his master. The recently freed vampire sighed, gently shifting away. Paul was still on his mind.  
Their collective eardrums were still ringing from last week's party. Paul's screams shattered glass as he raged and threw a tantrum. Gene had hardly managed to calm him down, and Vinnie still didn't know how he managed to get him and Eric out of there alive.  
"I'm hungry..." Eric whined, kneading at Vinnie's pants.  
"N- No... Go take some from Blackie."  
"I'm not his master, Vin."  
Vinnie sighed, and stuck his hand out, allowing Eric to bite down. His fangs were at an odd angle, so it was near painful for Vinnie to feed his fledgling. He didn't say a word, focusing on his book, much to Blackie's annoyance. The fluffy haired one looked up a few times, then glanced back down.  
"That's your own fault for following Paul's starvation diet", the blue eyed fledgling chided. Vinnie snarled, Eric unlatching from the wound marks. "M-master?", Eric whimpered, "I'm hungry". Vinnie stood, and walked off to the kitchen. "You're getting a little, okay?"  
"Shhh, hush," Jesus, how did he get stuck with babysitting? Blackie pat Eric's back as he sipped at the cup, ignoring the flippant turn of a page from Vinnie's book. "You're a cruel master, Vin."  
"I- I didn't want to be a master! Don't start this fight again!"  
"Gene's been trying to instruct you!"  
"I refuse to--"  
"Stop that! That's Paul’s stupid shit muddling your thoughts!"  
"Bl- Blackie, I can't!!"  
"Silence." All three of them turned and saw their true bulky master, arms crossed in the doorway. "Are you all going to sit here and bicker like babies when I have dinner waiting?"  
The three silenced themselves, as Gene led the two guests in. A yuppie-ish type, and a blonde woman. They looked around the room in awe, as the older vampire introduced both groups. Eric's sad face attracted the blonde, who approached him out of concern. Vinnie glanced up at the yuppie, who approached out of curiosity.  
"Whoa... Real vampires..." the man's voice was overcome with awe. He gently touched Vinnie's face just to make sure he was real.  
Vinnie was less than enthused. "I hate it when you do this." He glared at Gene. "I hate, hate, hate it when you do this."  
"Well, I love it," Blackie smirked. Gene came over and pet his wild hair back and kissed his forehead. "You're so thoughtful to give them a chance to see us."  
"I... I'm hungry..." Eric cried softly into the woman's hands as she held him. "Vinnie won't share, Gene."  
"Vinnie", Gene growled, as the woman hugged Eric. Her neck was in sight. Before she could process it, there were fangs in her neck. She collapsed, as the fledgling began to drink greedily. The man panicked, but was slashed across the face by Vinnie, then the chest, staining his clothes. He took a sip from the gash on his face, before turning him over to Blackie.  
"What?" He asked, licking the blood from his nails. "Oh.. Great, see! Blood all over my clothes! I hate this, Gene! I'm not going to suck on my clothes like a toddler."  
"Oh, you are so Paul’s assistant..." the oldest vampire grumbled, turning to his favorite new-blood. "Blackie~ Look at you~"  
His apprentice smirked as he took the man by the head and pulled and pulled, tearing his skull from his spine and severing his head. He held the head above his own while he let the blood drip down into his mouth.  
"See! That's how you feed!" Gene applauded, then turned to Eric. "Eric, you're catching up so nicely~ Drain her dry."  
Eric seemed apprehensive, Vinnie shooting him a glare. Gene shot one back. Eric drank more, until the woman seemed to crumple up. The thinnest of them would talk to the newest fledgling later, but now, he'd just settle for reading. Gene, however, had another idea. "Vinnie, I need to speak with you".  
"What, right now?" Vinnie sighed, giving Gene a look.  
"Yes, now. Let our fledglings digest and divide the scraps." Gene smiled warmly at Blackie and Eric while they relaxed and seemed drunk on blood.  
Vinnie tossed his book down on the coffee table before following Gene to the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his growling stomach, hating that this was the room the older vampire wished to speak in.  
"What is it, Gene?"  
"What will it take to get that 'lesson' out of your head?", Gene snarled. Vinnie blinked, "This again? Gene, I told you, indulgence leads to ruin", he argued. "You're neglecting your fledgling over a stupid starvation mantra!", Gene barked. Vinnie placed a hand to his forehead, "Gene, it's not negl-", he started, only to be cut off, "Then what is it? Because it clearly isn't affection!"  
Vinnie hissed, being shoved against the counter. Gene was much stronger and larger; he didn't have a chance in hell of taking him on.  
"I'm done with Paul’s teachings. You need help before I can even think of assisting your accident fledgling." Gene growled as he pulled Vinnie's head to the side. He held the squirming man still as he plunged his fangs in, letting his own venom flow into his cold veins.  
"C'mon... C'mon, wakey wakey. Tell me I didn't kill you by accident." Gene gently slapped his cheek, trying to get his eyes to flutter. "I haven't tried that trick before, so wake up and tell me you're okay."  
"...nnnnhnnngg..."  
"Oh great. I made his brain pudding." Gene rolled his eyes with a huff. He made a small cut into his neck with his nails and motioned the lithe vampire towards it. "Smell, eat, enjoy~"  
Vinnie blinked, before biting down, and feeding. He was, warm. Vinnie kept drinking, as his stomach began to bloat up. Gene smiled, rubbing the engorged skin. He would have to reteach him, wouldn't he?  
It wouldn't be hard. He would just have to show him the same respect and love he already showed Blackie. His favorite assistant was already far ahead of Vinnie and Eric, strong, quick when need be, and with perfect reflexes in the dark. He didn't even need to think of his ever growing appetite. It was getting big enough to rival his master’s now.  
"Keep sucking, c’mon~" he urged the smaller vampire on. "Eric needs you to cuddle with, and a pile of bones is of no help whatsoever."  
Vinnie nodded, continuing to drink. The buttons on his shirt popped, as his tummy grew. His cheeks puffed up, swelling with more and more blood. It was all he could focus on, eyes fluttering. Gene allowed him to stop at a point, when the vampire's stomach was sloshing with blood.  
A drowsy squeak snuck out when Gene playfully poked his belly. He tucked his head under Gene's chin, begging him to not move.  
"Too full~?"  
"Sh- Shuddap... I... I can't... deal...."  
"Can't deal with being full since your first turning? Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Gene smiled, proudly, gently rocking himself back and forth against the small vampire. "You're still the skinniest one here, too."  
Vinnie groaned, attempting to stand back up. The older vampire steadied him, as they returned to the living room. He snatched up the book, quickly returning to read. He needed to destress. But the others noticed. Eric especially. He smiled, and leaned against his master for a cuddle.  
"Mmhm... stop..." he whined as Eric gave his arm a nibble. "Stop, I'm full.."  
"That's the point," Eric said, kneading into his now ill-fitting clothes. "You're full~"  
"How's it feel?" Blackie purred, appearing on his other side. "You feel like grumpy for once?"  
"I... maybe?" Vinnie gave a cry when his book was stolen right out of his hands. He was gently shoved back into the sofa as Eric and Blackie cuddled up beside him.  
Vinnie was hesitant, but accepted, as they cuddled next to him. They were comfortable, though. He couldn't help but smile. Gene looked on, before going off to get more blood bags.  
"Mh, Eric... you have such soft thighs~" Vinnie couldn't help but purr as he rubbed his hand down against them.  
"You're just now noticing?"  
"Blackie, shush. He's finally paying attention~" Eric smiled, wrapping his arms around Vinnie's swollen belly. "Your master is the best~"  
Blackie nodded in agreement. It wasn't hard to see why, especially when he came back for bags for everyone.  
Each was handed a bag, before piercing and sucking out the contents. Eric and Blackie sucked theirs down with gusto. Vinnie still felt full, so he only drank a bit, much to Blackie's displeasure.  
"Give him a chance, baby," Gene pat Blackie's shoulder as he passed by to his chair. "You may have the rest if he's full."  
Vinnie hardly had time to process Gene's words before the bag was gone and drained by his friend. "You're all gluttons..."  
"You are, too, string-bean~" Blackie snickered, poking at his ballooned belly. "Or is this just gas building up?"  
Eric cuddled up against his master before he could lash out at Blackie. The smallest of them sighed, and cuddled against his fledgling. Eric nuzzled at Vinnie's neck, chirping in glee.

"Don't bite him right now, Eric." Gene instructed, "I want him to savor the blood. He deserves it after a proper feeding."  
"My master’s first...?" Eric sniffed, the tears coming back slowly. "Paul didn’t feed him at all."  
"Minimal hand feeding techniques. They work... but who wants to deal with constant starvation?"  
Blackie spat, "Fuck that shit."  
"My point exactly, baby."  
Vinnie brought Eric in closer, hand patting at his mass of hair. The fledgling cooed, as Vinnie's body turned into a bat. Eric yanked away instinctively, as the bat flitted around the room. "We don't get rabies, do we?", Eric questioned, curling away from the mammal when it flew by him.  
"No, we don't get rabies." Gene smiled, shaking his head at such a question. "Vinnie, stop flying. You have a full belly, baby, you'll get a cramp."  
The bat hissed at him, then at Blackie as he was easily captured by his quick hands.  
"You three are such a handful. Transform and I'll get the mini coffin for you all to take a nap in."  
"H- How do we transform?" Eric asked.  
"Think it, and you shall become it." Gene said, pulling his cape behind him as he traveled down the steps to get their bed.  
Eric was the first, pacing while thinking, 'turn, turn'. He squeaked, nearly falling once he did. Blackie was next, Vinnie needing to regain his balance in the air. Gene returned with the smaller coffin, setting it on the coffee table. The three swooped in, nestled against each other. Eric chirped, nuzzled against his master.

Gene clicked his tongue, cooing at them nesting together. "Look at you three~" he said, pulling the coffin closer to him. "I spy three lil' fat bats ready for a nap~"  
Blackie raised his head instinctively, squeaking at him.  
"No, no. I'm much too big in even my bat form to fit in here. You three are snuggled in perfectly." He reached over and rubbed their curved bellies for a while before grabbing their blanket and tucking them in. "Blackie... You can't bite at my finger. You've had enough."  
Blackie looked away, as Eric and Vinnie fell asleep. Gene finished rubbing their bellies, before moving to pat their heads. Once Blackie had fallen asleep, the older vampire shut the lid of their coffin, before calling in a servant to clean up the gore.


End file.
